earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lazlo the Dutchie
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Mother ?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Valkerone (talk) 03:35, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Mother ?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Valkerone (talk) 03:45, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Making fan made content You are allowed to talk about fan made content, but if you do, please do so in the . The pages on this wiki are for covering official EarthBound content, but anything is allowed in the forums. If you wish to copy and paste your post somewhere, I will put it here: Hello Mother/EarthBound fans. I am planning to make a mother game which is a sequel to mother 3. This game has different character's that are not from Mother 3. But some enemy's and Cameo's of other character's that will show. Mainly the whole team for Mother 3. But only Kumatora and Boney can be seen, Duster and Lucas can't be seen but heard by dialogue. The current protagonists are Arron a hockey loving 17 year old. He uses a hockey stick as his melee weapon but he can use PSI or PK. mainly But I will refer to it as PK. But Arron can actually use a Gun, well he can use a 9mm, Dual pistol's, Desert Eagle, Uzi 9mm and a MP5. His little Mischievous sister Eliza a 12 year old kid. She can use a guitar as her melee attack. She has a PK heavy reliance but she is more of a Support character. Her unique ability is to rob items from a fainted party member or a fainted enemy. Well she has a Bad Flute as her ranged attack, as you know tame with bad tweets. The 3rd character is a different approach. He is not a human, Isaiah is a wulfderg. Which he had a ruff life. He suffers from lack of physical capability's. He has a knife as a melee weapon. His ranged weapon is just throwing knife's. But he has the most PK attack's. Which his PK Attacks "leaks" are PK Hailstorm α, β, and a new class''' '''Ω, y and the last new class Δ or delta. Am still developing the map which will soon be on this artical. And am developing a fourth character which will be a high defense and attack tank. For now this concludes this artical. Date:XII/XIII/XVIII. Also you can post advice and opinions what you can add to this fan game.